Xetrov
by flyyyyaway
Summary: Product of an unsettled mind during spring break, this story came into being featuring way too many of my favorite characters. It's the best worst fanfiction you will ever read, I can guarantee it ;) Rate K for fantastic fights and journeyings


Chapter 1

"I feel sick," Amanda moaned as she traipsed into the library and, collapsing on the bed, looked over Esther's shoulder. "Whaaat are you doing?"  
"Nothing!" Esther answered abruptly, switching tabs on the computer screen, swiftly turning to glare at her sister. "When did you get here anyway?"  
"I am tired. And this is the room with the bed. So you should leave so I can sleep."  
"What? Aren't you sleeping in the tv room-Ooh you're already asleep." She turned to see Amanda, mouth open, snoring awkwardly. She rolled her eyes. "whatever." And she turned back to the computer screen.  
ERrOr  
The screen read. Nothing but a dark screen with white lettering and the single word. "Error? What? This has never happened before. What happened…" She tried hitting a few keys. To no avail. "Oh crap. What the heck?" Not one button she pushed seemed to make any difference. Just that constant word alone on the screen. "I know you're not supposed to do this… but," she muttered as she hit the off button on the computer.  
The screen flashed inward into the expected dark blankness. Esther glanced back at Amanda, who had shifted positions only slightly so that her mouth hung open even more awkwardly. She glanced back at the computer. "What the heck. I'll finish it later. Seems about time for a bikeride anyw- what?"  
A white cursor was blinking on the supposedly blank screen.  
_Where am I? _appeared. Then, as if somebody was notating a script before her eyes, new writing appeared. _Oh duh. Living room. Must've fallen asleep in here. Oh crap. What time is it? Quick where's my cell phone. 7:52. Okay a bit of time. Guess I'm missing phil again today._  
Esther felt her jaw drop. Okay, sure it was random strange and should have been freaky. But it was the most boring thing she had ever read. Someone's lame thoughts upon waking up? It was so boring… like, how she'd imagine a morning in the life of Amanda. Wait. What if… She glanced back at her sister, sleeping somewhat peacefully.  
It struck her suddenly, the realization that Amanda shouldn't be coming home for at least three more days. So what was she doing here? "Amanda?" She grabbed her shoulder, shaking it slightly. Amanda groaned and pushed Esther's hand away, mumbling incoherencies.  
"Um alright…" Esther stood up. "Well, that's just weird. Think I'll go on that bikeride now…"  
She didn't want to look at the screen. She knew if she did she'd regret it. No no no… But, she couldn't help her sudden spasm of curiosity.  
_Whoa. Sudden loss of balance. Almost fell. Like someone shoved my shoulder…_  
Oh crap, Esther thought. Somehow the screen's stuck in Amanda's mind. Now I'll never finish writing my story!  
The words continued. _Auugh. I don't want to go to school. To school. To school. To school. To school. To school. To school. To school. To school. To…_  
Wha-? The words appeared rhythmically with the shallow sound of breathing behind her. Esther looked at Amanda. She was stock still and kept raising her finger to her cheek, but then letting her hand fall, as if she was attempting to scratch at an itch, but forgetting it halfway there. Again and again. Breathe in, finger up, _To school., _hand fall…  
Esther was incredibly confused. But she could tell that something was very, very wrong. Maybe her confusing sister just needed a minute… Then she'd snap back into reality… Esther went to stand up, to go on that elusive bikeride that life that day had so far denied her. She accidentally hit the keyboard. And the e2qw3 that she hit appeared on the screen. And Amanda jerked behind her. And there was an sudden knocking on the window.  
And then, as if something was possessing her, Esther's fingers reached for the perfect keys. Someone was forcing the window open. The screeching sound of entrance. Amanda's ragged breathing.  
"Don't hit the keys!" She heard a juvenile cry.  
But it was too late. Her fingers were in place. It only took pressing down.  
_Vortex._  
and then the world exploded.


End file.
